How Deep Is Your Love, the sequel
by HaydensGal
Summary: part 2 of how deep is your love. Jessica is moving on and meets a nice young guy, but Scott still cares for her and gets jealous. What will happen between the two?
1.

It's been 2months since Jessica told Peter about Jared. Everything was going great. She was actually happy being at Horizon and not at home with her mom and step dad Alan. She was happy to finally be getting along with Shelby. Although she was happy to have Shelby as a friend, she couldn't help but hold a little grudge against her. She wanted Scott more than ever but he was happy with Shelby.  
Jessica was sitting at the table for lunch. She was laughing and talking to everyone when she noticed a guy walk by. He looked at her as he passed.  
"Who is that?" Jessica asked.  
"I don't know, probably someone from the ridge runners." Scott said as he took a sip of his water. Jessica couldn't take her eyes off of him. He sat down at a table and starred at her for a second, before turning to his friends and eating with them.  
"Does Jessica have a starring problem?" David asked.  
"David shut up." She replied and started eating again.  
"Why do you want to know who he is Jessi?" Jules asked. Everyone was starting to call her Jessi for short of Jessica. She didn't mind that's what everyone called her back home.  
"He's cute." Jessica said and smiled.  
"Why don't you go talk to him?" Ezra asked.  
"Nah, he probably has a girlfriend." Jessica said. "Besides he's in a different group. We wouldn't have any time together." Jessica said. She finished eating and went to bring her plate to the kitchen when someone came and took her plate.  
"I'll take that for you." Jessica looked up and it was that guy that was starring.  
"Oh thank you. I'm Jessica. Who are you?" She asked.  
"Evan. I'm a ridge runner." He said.  
"I'm a cliffhanger." She said and smiled. She walked with Evan and they put away their plates.   
"You wanna go for a walk?" Jessica asked.  
"Uh sure." They started walking until the got to the docks and sat down.   
"Why were you watching me walk to my table and sit down?" Evan asked.  
"Why did you stare at me while you walked by?" Jessica asked.  
"Because I was trying to think if there was anyone her more beautiful than you. Then I realized that there isn't." A smile went across Jessica's face. She turned her head and look down at the water. He lifted her chin to him and looked into her eyes and leaned in and kissed her. After a minute Jessica pulled away.  
"I uh better get back to my dorm. I'll see you alter Evan." Jessica smiled and got up and walked away. She went to her dorm and fell back onto her bed. Just then Juliette, Shelby, and Daisy walked in.  
"We saw you with that guy." Shelby said. Jessica said up.  
"So?" Jessica said.  
"So who is he? What happened?" Juliette said.  
"His name is Evan and he is so incredibly sweet and handsome." Jessica said.  
"Where did ya'll go?" Juliette said.  
"We went to the docks and he kissed me." Jessica said. Scott walked right as she said this.  
"Oh so Jessica finally getting some action?" He said. She smiled.  
"More action than I ever got from you." She said back.  
"Ha I'm so sure." He said. Shelby sighed.  
"I'm so happy that Jessica and Scott broke up but this little game they play is just annoying." She said.   
Jessica went into the bathroom and pulled up her hair. As she walked out Scott sighed and shook his head.  
"That guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into." Scott said.  
Jessica was walking around when she saw Evan.   
"EVAN?" She called out. He turned and smiled and they walked to each other.   
"Hey cutie." He said and took her hand. They started walking and talking about there past.  
"So why are you here?" He asked.  
"Oh um... family problems." Jessica said. "What about you?" She asked.  
"I didn't get along with my parents so they sent me here." He said.  
"Well if you ask me, I'm glad they sent you." Jessica said with a smile.  
"I'm starting to think the same." He said. Scott was walking behind them, watching their every step. He saw Evan lean in a kiss Jessica. Anger started boiling inside of him. He would never admit this out loud, but he still cared about her. He would always love Shelby more than anyone, but there was a certain charm about Jessica that he could never get over. It was the charm that made him love her and now she was moving on and meeting new people. He wasn't ready to move on.   
"Jessica, I'm glad I met you." He said.  
"Me too." She said with a grin. Scott just watched and the jealousy slowly started to consume him. He had to find away to slip them apart. 


	2. 

CHAPTER TWO  
I dont own any of the hirgher ground people. i only own Jessica, Jared, Her mom and stepdad,Evan and anyone else that I made up.   
Jessica looked at her watch. It was dark and hard for her to see. She was suppose to met Evan at 2 AM. It was only midnight and Jessica was starting to get tired. Scott, on the other hand, was wide-awake and looking out his window. He knew they were planning on meeting each other. He over heard Jessica telling Shelby about it.   
Two AM came and Jessica quietly walked out of the dorms and found Evan at the gazeboes.   
"I thought time had stopped. I almost fell asleep." Jessica said as she hugged him.  
"Yeah I know. But I'm glad I'm with you now." He hugged her and gave a kiss on the forehead.  
Jessica sat next him and laid her head on his shoulder. The watched the stars and the moon together. Scott slowly made his way out of his dorm and watched the two. Evan put his arm around Jessica and held her close.   
"What can I do?" Scott said to himself. He looked down and saw a rock by his foot. He slowly knelt down and picked it up. He threw it to the gazebo and hit the back of the bench. Jessica sat up and looked at the rock. Evan turned and saw Scott's shadow.  
"We better get back to out dorms." He said.  
"I'll miss you." Jessica said.   
"I'll miss you too." Jessica walked back to her dorm. She didn't know Scott threw the rock but Evan did. Evan knew all about Jessica and Scott's relationship and the break up. He also knew that Scott was getting pretty jealous.   
Evan got into his bed and looked at the picture that Jessica had given him. He saw Jessica smiling with Jared. They were wearing mouse ears and smiling.   
"Jessica wake up." Shelby was shaking her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I told if your gonna sneak out, it shouldn't be so late. Peter wants you in his office. Get dressed.  
Jessica got up and started to get dressed. She ran to Peter's office. Evan saw her running up and stopped her.  
"Where you going?" He asked.  
"Peter's office." Jessica said and started going again but Evan grabbed her arm.  
"I'll miss you. Come tell me what he said when your done?" He asked.  
"Of course." Jessica kissed his cheek and ran to Peter's office. She looked into the window and saw that no one else was in there and walked in without knocking. She was the only student that did this.  
"You wanted to see me Peter?" Jessica asked.  
"I noticed that you made a new friend." He said.  
"Yeah, Evan." Jessica said.  
"You're showing great progress but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Peter said. Jessica started to get tense. Did he throw the rock? Did he know she was out there?  
"What's up?" She said calmly.  
"Your brother… excuse me step brother Jared got kicked out of boot camp. Your mother is thinking of sending him up her. She wanted to know if that was ok with you." Peter said.  
"Are you crazy? He can't come up here. Who knows what he'll try to do? No he… he can't come up here." Jessica said.  
"OK I'll call her back and tell her." Peter said.  
"Why did he get kicked out?" Jessica asked.  
"Fighting with his roommates and the counselors there." Peter said. Someone knocked on his door. "You can go Jessica." Jessica got up and opened the door. Scott walked in.  
"Peter can we talk?" He asked.  
"Yea Scott what's up?" Peter asked.  
"Um, what can you tell me about Evan, Jessica's new boyfriend?" Peter asked.  
"Well he's a ridge runner and he's new here at Horizon but that it. Everything else is strictly confidential." Peter said.  
"Oh come on Peter, why is he here?" Scott asked.  
"Scott we cant discuss this. I have work to do." Peter said. Scott got up and walked out. He sat on the couch outside of Peter's office. He watched Peter for an hour, talk on the phone, do some paper work, then Peter got up to walk out of his office. Scott his behind a wall and watched Peter walk out. When he was alone in Peter's office, he started looking for Evan's files. When he found them he read the in a hurry.   
"Drug addiction, violence, gangs? This guy is crazy." Scott said. He heard Peter coming and put everything up and ran away. Scott when walking and saw Evan was sitting alone. He went and sat next to him.  
"Hey man, I'm Scott. I'm friends with Jessica." Scott said.  
"I'm Evan." Evan said.  
"So uh, why are you here?" Scott asked.  
"You know how it is man, I got on drugs but I'm much happier here away from the junk." Evan said.  
"Hey guys." Jessica said.  
"He Jessi." Scott said. "Can I uh talk to you?" He said and pulled Jessica aside.  
"Listen I have a bad feeling about this guy. I think you should stay away from him." Scott said.  
"Why? He's a really nice guy." Jessica said.  
"Just stay away from him." Scott said and started walking away. Jessica walked back to van and sat down.  
"So what did Peter want?" Evan asked.  
"Just to tell me how good I'm doing." Jessica said.  
"And what did Scott want?" Evan asked.  
"To know what Peter wanted." Jessica lied. Evan put his arm around her.  
"I don't like Scott to much." He said.  
"What? Why?" Jessica asked.  
"There's just something about him. I think you should stay away from him." He said.  
"He's my best friend." Jessica said.  
"Jessica listen to me. I like you a lot and I honestly don't think you should hang out with someone like that." Evan said looking deep into her eyes.  
"Someone like that?" Jessica said. "We're all alike here. We all have problems." Jessica said.  
"Do you like me?" Evan asked.  
"Yes." Jessica said.  
"Then listen to me. Stay away from him." Evan said. "Ok?"   
"Yea ok." Jessica said. He leaned in and kissed her. Scott watched from behind them. He just shook his head in disappointment. 


	3. Chpater Three

Chapter Three  
It was time for the cliffhangers to go kayaking. Jessica climbed into her and buttoned up her life jacket. Scott rowed to her.  
"Hey Jessi." He said.  
"Uh hey Scott." Jessica said and started rowing away. Scott followed her.  
"Hey Jessica wait up." He said. Jessica turned and looked at him. "So uh, how is everything?"   
"Fine." Jessica said quietly and started rowing a gain.  
"Would you… would you wait up?" Scott said. He rowed in front of her and wouldn't let her pass. "What's up with you?" Jessica looked towards the bank and saw Evan watching them.  
"Nothing. I just want to be alone." Jessica rowed around him. She looked back at him. He was watching the water. She lowered her head and rowed around in silence. When it was time to get out she rowed to the bank and pulled her kayak out of the water. Evan walked up to her and started helping.  
"What was he saying to you?" Evan asked.  
"Nothing, he was just asking how everything was going." Jessica said.  
"Jessica I only want the best for you. Stay away from him ok?" he held her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.  
"Ok." Jessica said.  
"I love you. Ok I've never felt this way for anyone." He said. Jessica opened her mouth but she was speechless. She didn't know what to say.  
"You do love me don't you?" He asked.  
"I… I uh…I" Peter walked up just in time.  
"Come on guys, lets get these kayaks out of the water. There'll be time to talk later." Peter said. Jessica started pulling on the kayak. After she got it to the right spot she picked up her things and walked away.  
"Jessica wait." Evan and Scott said together.  
Jessica turned around and looked at Scott and Evan.  
"Hey man, listen Scott I need to talk to MY girl, so just… go." Evan said.  
"Hey she's my friend." Scott said.  
"Not anymore, isn't that right Jessica?" They turned and looked at her. Peter heard all of this and waited for her answer.  
"Yes." She said sadly. "Scott stay away from me." She turned and ran off. Evan grinned at Scott and followed behind her.  
"Jessica wait up." He grabbed her arm.  
"What?" She was really upset.  
"I love you so much. You have made me so proud." Evan said.  
"I made you proud? I just hurt my best friend. It's over Evan." Jessica said and walked away.  
Evan's face started to turn red as she walked away. She wasn't breaking up with him. He wasn't going to lose her. It was all Scott's fault. He had to get rid of Scott she he could be with her.   
It was about 9:30 at night. Jessica sat on the docks with the listening to the frogs and bugs. She heard something behind her and when she turned around she saw Scott. She watched him get closer until he saw her. He started to turn and walk away.  
"Scott wait please." Jessica said. He stopped and lifted his head to the sky with his back turned to her.  
"Back off Jessi. You're his now. We're not even friends according to you." Scott said.  
"I broke up with him. He's to controlling. He wants me all to himself and not have any friends. I'm sorry, you're my best friend and I shouldn't have said that." Jessica said. Scott turned and looked at her. "Please don't hate me forever."  
"I can't hate you Jessica. I can never hate you." He said and hugged her. Tears started forming in her eyes.  
"He said he loved me." Jessica said softly.  
"What did you say?" Scott asked.  
"I didn't say anything. No one has ever loved me except you and I never loved anyone except you. Scott I still love you." Jessica said but wished she hadn't.  
"What? But Shelby, I'm with her and I love her." Scott said.  
"I know and she's my friend but you've been there for me, for everything. I can never forget that." She said. "I'm not trying to take you away from her. But I couldn't hide that anymore."  
"Jessica I will never love anyone the way I love you." He said.  
"Love? Not loved?" Jessica questioned.  
"I do still love you but it's different from Shelby's. I can never anyone the way I do love you and I could never love anyone the way I love Shel, but I'm with her and that's that. There's nothing that can change that." He kissed her forehead and hugged her one last time before walking away. Jessica felt better telling him that but now she wanted to be with him more than ever.   
"I can't do that to Shelby. She's my friend. Scott and I are over." Jessica kept repeating to herself. She paced around for a few moments before turning to go back to her dorm.   
"Where you going?" A voice said.  
"Evan?" Jessica asked.  
"Yea!" He responded coldly.  
"What do you want?" Jessica asked.  
"You."   
"Forget it." Jessica went to walk by when he grabbed her arm.  
"Please, I need you right now. I'm helpless without you." He said.  
"You're trying to control my life. You told me I couldn't see Scott anymore." Jessica said, trying to pull her arm away.  
"Please Jessica. I know that he is your ex boyfriend. I love you too much to lose you to him." He said, tightening on her arm.  
"You're hurting me." Jessica said and he let go.   
"Please, don't leave me." He said sadly.  
"Just don't try to control my life anymore ok?" Jessica said.  
"I promise." He said and hugged her. Jessica talked to him for a few minutes before going to her dorm. She lied down and fell asleep.  
The next morning she woke up and got dressed. She went to get breakfast and saw Scott saving her seat. She smiled and went to sit down when Evan walked up to her.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"To sit with Scott." She said.  
"Come sit with me." He said and walked to a table. Jessica smiled a little and went to sit with Evan.  
"So how are you this morning?" Jessica asked.  
"Lousy. I couldn't sleep." He said. Jessica placed her hand on his.  
"I'm sorry." He pulled it away. Peter walked in and was watching them. There was something wrong with Evan, something not right. Peter walked up to Jessica.  
"Hey Jessi, can I talk to you after you eat breakfast?" He asked.  
"Uh sure, I'll only be about 5 more minutes." She said and Peter walked away.  
"Don't go." Evan said. Jessica took a few bites of her food.  
"I have to." She said.  
"Not you don't. Don't leave me here alone." Evan said.  
"I'll only be a few minutes." Evan picked up his tray slammed it on the table.  
"I said no." He said through his teeth. Jessica looked around, everyone was watching, including Scott. He got up and walked over there.  
"Is everything ok?" Scott asked.  
"Fine." Evan said and walked away.  
"I thought you broke up with him." Scott said.  
"I did but he's so nice and-"  
"Forget it. He's dangerous. Be careful ok?" Scott walked away. Jessica picked up her things and went to Peters' office.  



	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
"Peter you wanted to see me?" Jessica said as she walked into his office without knocking. When she walked in, she saw a head sticking out from one of Peter's chairs.  
"Uh Jessica we need to talk you." Peter said.  
"We?" Jessica asked. The head turned around. "Why is he hear." Jessica asked. Her voice was shaking as she stepped back to the door.  
"Jessica come on. You're not still mad at me are you?" Jared asked. Jessica turned and opened the door and ran out of Peter's office. She ran and didn't stop. She turned and looked back and saw Jared running after her with Peter behind him. Right when she turned around she hit something and fell to the ground.  
"Jessica are you ok?" Jessica opened her eyes. She was in Peter's office. Her head was pounding.  
"What happened? Where is Jared?" Jessica asked.  
"He's outside my office. You ran into Roger while you ran." Peter said.  
"Why is he here Peter?" Jessica said. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
"Your mother thinks it's for the best." Peter said sadly.  
"Well tell her no. Get him out of here." Jessica said, starting to sit up. Peter put his hands on her shoulders.  
"I cant Jessica. My job is to help people and he needs help." Peter said.  
"What about protecting people. I need you to protect me from him and you cant do that if he's here." Jessica said. "Why can't she send him to a different school?"  
"It's easier for her to send him here. I'm assigning him to a different group and I'll do everything in my power to keep you two away from each other." Peter said. All of a sudden there was a bang on the window. Jessica looked up. Scott had Jared against the window.  
"Why are you here. Leave her alone." Scott yelled. Peter and Roger ran out and pulled them apart.   
"Break it up NOW." Peter yelled. Roger walked Scott out of the building. Peter and Jared walked back into the office.  
"Jared, now that you're a student here its my job to tell you the rules. I'm giving you a few different rules than everyone else has. There is no inappropriate touching, no drugs, no violence, and you must stay away from Jessica when there is not a counselor around. I'm assigning you to the Ridge Runners." Peter said.  
"You're kidding right? She's my sister and you're saying I can't go near her?" Jared said.  
"I'm not your sister." Jessica said through her teeth.  
"Come on Jared, I'm taking you to your dorms. Jessica Roger should be back soon." Peter and Jared walked out and Jessica relaxed for a minute. Then Evan walked in.  
"Jessica are you ok? I saw the fight. Scott really could have hurt you." Evan said, rushing to her side. She slowly sat up.  
"He wasn't going to hurt me. He was protecting me." Jessica said.  
"From what?" Evan asked.  
"Don't worry about it." Jessica said and slowly laid back.  
"You know I'm real tired of this. Why wont you just tell me what's up? Why won't you open up to me? Are you scared of me?" Evan yelled.  
"No I'm not scared of you. I… I just can't trust you." Jessica said.  
"Scott was going to hurt you. Stay away from him or you WILL be sorry." Evan said.  
"Don't threaten me. You can't do anything to me. And I will hang around Scott. There is nothing you can do to stop me so get over it." Jessica said. Evan turned and looked at her. In slow motion he raised his hand slapped Jessica across the face.  
"I said stay away from him or you WILL be sorry." He said calmly and walked out the office. Jessica held her cheek and cried until Roger got back.  
"Hey Jessica don't cry, Jared won't hurt you. We won't let him." Roger said to her.  
"Get Scott. Please I want Scott." Jessica said through tears. Roger left the office and came back a few minutes later with Scott. He left them alone and sat outside the office to make sure they didn't break the rules. Scott held Jessica in his arms and let her cry.  
"Jessica what happened?" Scott put his hands on her head and held it up. He saw her red cheek. "What happened to your cheek?" He asked worried.  
"I hit a rock when I fell. Please don't let him hurt me Scott. I'm so scared. This was my place to be safe. I felt safe her and now… now everything is coming after me." Jessica said.  
"It's ok I'm here for you and I won't let anything happen. Its ok." He held her in her arms. Peter walked in and saw them hugging.  
"You know the rules guys." Peter said sadly.  
"Peter come on, she needs comfort, and we aren't touching inapproiately." Hayden said.  
"I want a 50 word essay on how you both feel about all of this." Peter said. He had to punish them for the rules but didn't want to at the same time.  
"Fifty words? That's it?" Jessica said as she wiped her eyes.  
"Yeah that's it. Can you make it to your dorm ok? You hit a pretty hard rock from the look of your cheek." Peter.  
"With Scott's help I can." Jessica said. Scott helped Jessica back to her dorm where she sat on the bed and began her essay.  
'Why does he have to show up? He ruined it all, once again. His life purpose is to haunt, to torment me. The only person that can help me is Scott. Scott has never hurt me. Everyone else has. I don't have anyone in the world other than Scott. I would give anything for everything to go away, for life to be normal again.'   
Jessica counted the words. She had written sixty-four words and could have easily kept on going. She lay down on the bed and fell asleep. A few hours later she woke up to someone shaking her.  
"Jessica wake up." He said still shaking her. She opened her eyes.  
"Evan get away from me." She said.  
"I love you. I'm sorry for hitting you I just lost my temper. I have to get out of here Jessica." Evan said.  
"What? Why you can't leave." Jessica said, going back to him again.  
"I can't stand it here. I want you to come with me." He said. Jessica's eyes got wide.  
"I can't lea-" Jessica paused. Jared was here and she had to get away. She looked to the side and saw a picture of her and Scott together. "I can't go. I can't leave Scott." She said. Jared rose in anger.  
"What did you say? Did you just say you can't leave Scott?" He said.  
"Yeah he's my friend. I told you I wouldn't stop hanging out with him." She said trying to calm him down. He grabbed her arm hard and pulled her off her feet and onto her bed.  
"Pack your things." He pushed her towards her clothes.  
"Evan its daylight and I'm not leaving." She said. He walked towards her and grabbed her arm tightly. He started to twist.  
"I said pack your things!" He said through his teeth.  
"Ow Evan you're… you're hurting me. Let go." She pleaded but he twisted harder.  
"Oh this hurts huh?" He shoved her and she hit the floor. He saw her shoe by the bed and picked it up and threw it at her back.  
"Ah ha." She screamed. He ran to her side and covered her mouth.  
"SHUTUP." He said and held her head tightly. He kissed her forehead. "You're leaving with me tonight ok. Have your things packed and ready to go at 1:30 and if you're not ready, if you're still in that bed, you'll pray for mercy." He let go of her and left the dorm. She sat on the floor crying.   
"Hey have you guys seen Jessica?" Scott asked as he sat down for dinner.  
"Yeah she said she wasn't hungry and was going ahead to sleep." Juliette said as she picked her food. Just then Evan walked in and looked around for Jessica. He went to the table and looked at Scott.  
"Where is she?" He asked.  
"She's not hungry." Scott said. Evan went and sat by himself and ate his food. When he was done and ran to the girl's dorm and walked in.  
"Jessica, honey are you in here?" Evan looked around the dorm before he saw a shadow in the bathroom. He walked in there and saw Jessica sitting on the floor writing something. "What are you writing?" He asked.  
"Just a um… last journal entry." Jessica said.  
"Oh let me see it." He said.  
"It just say that I'm so glad I was able to meet someone like you." Jessica said. He smiled and knelled down by her to see her face.  
"You're crying. Why are you crying?" He asked. Jessica didn't answer. "You're not still upset about earlier are you?" Evan asked. "Your such a waste of my time you know that. Have your things ready for 1:30." He got up and left the dorm.   
"Jessica pulled out a bag and looked around the dorm. She couldn't pack; she didn't want to pack. She couldn't leave Scott. Jessica slowly walked to her window and saw Scott walking to her dorm. When he opened the door she ran into his arms.  
"Jessica are you ok?" He asked. He put his arms around her back.  
"Ah, let go." She said quickly. He let her go and looked at her. She slowly walked to her bed and sat down. "Meet me tonight Scott." Jessica said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"We just need to talk. There's a lot I have to tell you." Jessica said. "Just meet me at the janitors closet at 1 am ok?" She looked pleadingly into his eyes.  
"Yeah ok." He got up and walked out of the dorm. Jessica wasn't going anywhere with Evan. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
That night Evan slowly made his way out of his dorm. He had his things packed and ready to go. Cautiously, he walked to Jessica's dorm to get her. He waited outside for a few seconds before quietly walking into the dorm. Everyone was sleeping and from the looks of it, Jessica was still in her bed. His blood started boiling as he made his way to the bed and pulled back the cover.   
"A pillow." He whispered to himself. He thought for a moment, thinking she was in the bathroom pulling up her hair.  
He looked down at the bed. There was a note on the pillow. He picked up the note and read it to himself.  
'Evan I told you I didn't want to run that I couldn't leave Scott but you didn't listen. You hurt me. You're not going to hurt me anymore. So go ahead and run and don't come back because no one will be waiting for you. Jessica'  
He crumbled the note and slowly walked out of the dorm. When he was out he picked up his bags and walked away.  
"Jessica, we've been here for 30 minutes. What do you want to talk about?" Scott asked.  
"I have something to show you. But you can't tell anyone ok?" Jessica said.  
"Ok I promise." Scott said. Jessica turned her back to him. Her throat tightened as she felt the tears coming on. She slowly started to lift the back of her shirt.  
"Hey Jessi, what are you do… ing? Jessica what happened to you back? You have a huge bruise on it." He walked close to her as she lowered her shirt and lifted the sleeve to show the bruise on her arm. "What happened?" Scott asked.  
"Evan hit me." She said quietly.  
"What?" Scott asked.  
"Evan hit me and threw a shoe at my back." She said as her voice trembled.  
"When did he do this?" Scott asked.  
"Earlier, it doesn't matter he did this to me." She said. Scott wanted to hug her but he couldn't. He knew it would hurt her.  
"You just wait, when I get him for this I'm going-"   
"Scott you're not going to do anything, he's leaving tonight. He asked me to go with him. He's not here anymore; we don't have to worry about him. All we have to worry about is Jared." She lowered her head. She was so ashamed of what happened. Scott walked to her and raised her chin.  
"Jessica you have to tell Peter." Scott said.  
"No I can't tell anyone, not yet. I don't want to be hurt anymore." Jessica said sadly.  
"No one is going to hurt you ever again. I won't let anyone else hurt you." He said.  
"Scott you're with Shelby now. You wont there for me. You won't be able to protect me." She said. He stood there silently looking at her. She slowly leaned towards him and kissed his lips. She expected her would pull away but instead he took his hands into hers and kissed her back.   
"I'm sorry." Jessica said when they pulled away. "You're with Shelby and we're just friends and-"  
"I'm not sorry." He said. A smile spread across her face as she hugged him. He put his hand on the part of her back that wasn't hurt. When the pulled apart, Jessica realized Evan was probably gone by now. Hand in hand, Jessica and Scott walked out of the closet and into the moonlight.  
Evan was about to walk into the woods when he heard the door to the janitor's closet shut. He saw Scott and Jessica holding hands and lean in for a kiss before going their separate ways.  
"So Jessica, you think you want to hide behind Scott huh?" Evan said to himself. "Well you do just that."   
"Where were you?" Shelby asked when Jessica walked quietly back into the dorm.  
"Don't worry about it." Jessica said.  
"With your lover boy?" Shelby asked, think of Evan.  
"Yeah." Jessica answered, thinking of Scott.  
The next morning Jessica got dressed and went to get breakfast. She saw an empty seat between Scott and Juliette and sat down. Shelby was on the other side of him.  
"Good morning." He said with a smile.  
"Good morning." Jessica replied and took a bite of her food.  
Peter was watching them from across the room. He was so happy to see Jessica smiling and laughing again. Jessica felt his eyes on her and smiled sweetly to Peter. But just as soon as her smile appeared, it went away. Jessica dropped her fork and her eyes were wide.  
"Jessica what's wrong?" Scott asked. She didn't answer. "Jessica? What is it?" He looked in the direction she was looking and saw it. Evan had just walked in with his plate. He looked over at Jessica and walked over to her.  
"Hey there." He said.  
"Hey Evan." Juliette said with a smile. "You can sit her next to Jessica if you want, I'll go sit next to Ezra." Juliette offered and got up. Evan plopped down and looked at Jessica. Her head was down, starring at her plate. Evan gave her a note under the table. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes; slowly she opened the note.  
'I warned you!'   
She folded the note and passed it to Scott before getting up and leaving. She put up her plate and started running to her dorm. She was half way there when someone grabbed her arm. She turned and looked.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Why weren't you ready?" Evan asked. Jessica was trembling in fear.  
"I… well it's just that…" She started.  
"LET HER GO!" Scott said while walking towards them. Evan let go of her arm.  
"Hey man, what's up?" Evan asked while grinning and walking towards Scott.  
"Don't hey man me." Scott said.  
"Scott-" Jessica began to tell him something.  
"Jessi don't worry, you won't get hurt." Scott said while starring directly at Evan.  
"Get hurt? Why would she get hurt?" Evan asked acting all confused. Scott pushed him. He stumbled back a little before catching his balance. "Hey what's your problem man?" Evan said walking up to Scott and getting in his face.  
"You hit her. You hurt her." Scott said.  
"What? I didn't do anything to her, why would I want to hurt her." Evan said. "You need to get your stories straight." Evan walked away from Scott and back to Jessica. He took her hand. "Come on lets go."  
"But I want to talk Scott." Jessica said and pulled her hand away. She started walking towards Scott when Evan grabbed her hand again. He started squeezing it tightly.  
"You can talk later, I need to talk to you right now." Evan pulled her towards him.  
"What's going on out here guys?" Jessica sighed with relief when she saw Peter walking towards them.  
"Nothing Peter, we're just talking." Evan said.  
"Peter, can Jessica and I talk to you?" Scott asked.  
"Uh sure, is everything ok?" Peter asked.  
"You be the judge of that." Scott said. He took Jessica's hand and walked with her to Peter's office. Evan shook his head as the walked away, he had to get both of them for this. Shelby watched from the window. She saw them together and she knew she was losing Scott. The anger built up inside her. She lost him once, but was she strong enough to lose him again?  
"You guys have a seat." Peter said. "What's the problem." Jessica looked at Scott. She couldn't tell Peter what happened, not yet.  
"We want to know what Evan's records say." Scott said.   
"Scott I already told you I cant show you that." Peter said.  
"I know but I really think Jessica should see them." Scott said. "It would really help her with a problem she's having." Scott said.  
"What kind of problem? Scott I can't show you those files." Peter said.  
"Then I'll…. Then I'll just have to tell her what they say." Scott said. "Jessica Evan is crazy and you have to stay away from him. He will hurt you even more and-" "Even more hurt? Scott what is going on?" Peter asked with an expression nether of them had seen before.  
"Nothing is going on, I don't think she should be around Evan." Scott said.  
"Jessica look at me, what is he doing to you?" Peter asked.  
"Nothing. He hasn't hurt me or anything." Jessica got up and walked out of his office. Scott ran out and followed her.  
"He's back here, he will hurt you." Scott said to her. "Tell Peter and it'll all be over."   
"Tell Peter? Scott he's going ask me questions the same questions over and over again, then he'll call mom and Alan and they'll ask the same question. There will be this big ordeal that I'm not ready to deal with. I'm not strong anymore. I can't fight." Jessica said.  
"Jessica we need to talk." Jessica turned around and saw Shelby standing right there.  
"Ok." Jessica walked with Shelby to the gazebos. "What do you need?" Jessica asked.  
"What's going on with you and Scott?" Shelby asked.  
"Nothing, he's just helping me with a problem." Jessica said.  
"You two have been acting differently when you're together. Something is going on, what is it?" Shelby said.  
"We're just friends. He loves you." Jessica said.  
"He loves you too." Shelby said.  
"Yeah but it's different." Jessica said and walked away.   
She went to her dorm and lied down on her bed. The tears slowly came down. She loved Scott and she wanted to be with him but she couldn't do that to Shelby. It wouldn't be the same.  
Shelby sat at the gazebos trying to figure everything out when someone walked up to her.  
"Hey there, what's your name?" Shelby looked up.  
"Who are you?" Shelby said.  
"My name is Jared and I couldn't help but realize that you have to be the prettiest girl here." Jared said. A grin slowly made its way across her face.  
*Author's Note* ~ First I want to say I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters, I only own the ones that I made up. I sorta forgot to add that to the beginning of the story, second, thank you everyone for all the good reviews, they make me want to write like there's no tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to end the story or when I'm going to end it but I already got another idea for a story that includes Jessica. Last but not least, I love getting and reading reviews but please only review if you have a good idea to make the story better or if you like the story. Please don't review telling me my story sucks because I don't have enough Shelby in it or Shelby and Scott need to be together and Jessica needs to leave. Those reviews don't change anything about the story and honestly make want to just totally leave Shelby out of all of it. Please be kind. 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
"I'm Shelby." Shelby said. This is a perfect way to get Scott back, she thought, I would make him jealous. "You're not so bad yourself."  
Jessica was thinking of what to do. She couldn't escape Evan now.  
"Jessica are you in here? Ah there you are." Evan said. He sat down next to her and made her sit up. He held her head and kissed her. She grabbed his hands and pulled away.  
"Evan please stop." She said.  
"Stop what? Loving you? I can't do that." He went to kiss her again. She turned her head and he slapped her. For some reason the pain turned to anger and punched him in the nose. He looked up at her; he felt his nose and looked at his hand.  
"I'm bleeding." He said angrily.  
"Well I'm hurting." She said. "GET OUT!" She yelled. She got up and started walking to the bathroom when he leaped up and grabbed her by her arms and threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and started slapping her in the face repeatedly. She punched her a few times.  
"Is this what you want? Huh? Huh? This is what you want? You wanna fight? Come on, fight back." He kept yelling in her face while he hit her.  
"AHHH HA GET.... O...FF M...E!" SHE YELLED. Just then Daisy walked in.  
"Oh my..." She said. Her eyes got wide as she ran and pulled Evan off. He looked at her and ran out of the dorm. Jessica lied on the bed crying. Her lip was busted and her nose was bleeding. Both of her eyes were swollen shut.   
"Jessica? Jessica can you hear me? Answer me do something to let me know your ok." Jessica didn't move. The cries had stopped. Daisy ran out of the dorm calling for help. Scott ran into the dorm and saw her like that. Her face was bruised and bleeding. He rushed to her side and held her hand and cried until Peter, Sophie, and Roger ran in.  
"Scott what happened?" Peter asked. Sophie took his hand and pulled him to a different bed.  
"I don't know, is she going to be ok?" Scott asked.  
"Roger go call an ambulance, Sophie who came and got you?" Peter asked as Roger ran out.  
"Daisy." Sophie said. She rubbed Scott's back and kept assuring him Jessica would be ok. When they looked up, Daisy was standing in the doorway.  
"Daisy what happened? What did you see?" Peter asked her.   
"Evan... He was hitting her and she was screaming." Daisy said. She couldn't get her eyes off Jessica. Her face was pale and she was scared.   
15 minutes later, Jessica was taken away in the ambulance. Scott and Daisy were forced to stay there and wait. Scott kept pacing. Daisy sat with her face buried in her hands. Scott couldn't take it any longer, he ran out of the Peter's office, where they were suppose to stay, and started heading to the docks. When he got there, he saw Shelby with Jared. They were kissing.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. Shelby looked at him.  
"Scott..." She said.  
"Jared? What are you doing? Shelby what are you doing with him, you don't even know him." Scott said.  
"And you do?" She asked.  
"He raped Jessica." He said through his teeth. "What are you doing anyway? What about us?" He asked.  
"Us? What about you and Jessica?" She asked.  
"You know what, forget it." He threw his hands in the air and walked away. Shelby sighed and watched him walk away. Daisy walked up to him.  
"Peter called." She said.  
"Is she ok? What's going on?" he asked.  
"The doctor said she'll be fine but she has bruises on her back and arms also. Did you know about that?" Daisy asked. He looked away and didn't answer. Daisy wiped the tears from his cheek and hugged him. He held her so tightly and cried on her shoulder.  
"She's ok. She's gonna be ok." Daisy said.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. Peter sat beside Jessica's bed. She was in shock and still hadn't wakened up. Her hospital door swung open and her mom and step dad ran in.  
"Is my baby ok?" She asked and rushed to Jessica's side.  
"She's in shock but she'll be fine." Peter said.  
"I thought she was suppose to be safe there? Now my daughter's hurt and my son could be in danger?" Alan asked.  
"I assure you sir, Jared is safe, this was something that she hid from us." Peter said.  
"Hid? You think she would hide something like this?" Alan started walking up to Peter but Jessica's mom stopped him.  
"Honey, she's been safe this whole time, she met a guy and he did this to her." Her mom said.  
"I want them out of the school." Alan said.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." Peter said.  
"I don't care what you think I want my kids out of that School" Alan said. He started raising his voice.  
"You can take Jared out but Jessica's staying." Her mom said. Alan looked at her with shock.  
"She is my daughter and I want this for her. Only if peter gives me his word that that young man will not be around my daughter again." She said.  
"We're are calling his parents and getting him removed from the school after we get all the facts." Peter said.  
"Oh!" Jessica started to wake up.  
"Jessica, honey, mommas here." Her mom held her hand.  
"Scott." She whispered. The tears streamed down her mother's face. Peter placed his hand on her back.  
Back at Horizon, Sophie had Scott sit down in Peter's office. She just talked to Daisy and Daisy told her all that she saw. Sophie had to wait for Peter before she could question Scott.  
When is going to get here?" Scott asked.  
"He'll be here soon." Sophie said. Peter walked in right as she said that.  
"Did you know about this? About him beating her?" Peter asked.  
"Uh yeah she told me and showed me her bruises last night. Is she ok?" Scott asked.  
"She will be ok but Scott she could've really gotten hurt. Why didn't you come tell one of us?" Peter asked.  
"She was tired of everyone questioning her and making sure she was ok. I was just giving her a break. She said you would tell you when she was ready." Scott said.  
"Well what if that would've been to late? What if Daisy hadn't walked in on them?" Peter asked.  
"Look I'm sorry I can't change what happened ok?" Scott said. Peter breathed in and out deeply.   
"You can go Scott." Peter said. Scott got up and walked to the door. Then look back at Peter.  
"You're asking me why I didn't do anything? I read his files. He has a history of violence. Why didn't you do anything Peter?" Scott asked and walked out without an answer. Peter lowered his head. Scott was right.  
Scott was walking around with anger and everyone saw that. As Scott was walking he saw Shelby sitting at the gazebos.   
"Hey Shel!" He said. She looked up at him. Her face was tear stained.  
"Scott!" She said. "Peter just called Jared to his office." She said.  
"I don't care. Why did you it? Why did you kiss him?" He asked.  
"What about you and Jessica? Your telling me this whole time we were together, you two never kissed or thought about getting back together?" Shelby stood up and looked him in the eyes.  
"We kissed, she needed me for something and we kissed and I'm not sorry for that kiss. But that's all it was, a kiss. She knows it and I know it. We are just friends." He said. Shelby shook her head and sat back down.  
"I don't have time for this right now." Shelby said.  
"Yea well I don't either. Jessi is in the hospital. She is hurt and I don't have time to tell you how much I love you. Because you already know that." Scott walked away. Shelby sat there looking straight ahead.   
Scott went walking. Everything was going through his head. Old things were coming back to haunt him.  
"Scotty are you awake? Scotty?" He heard Elaine's voice, he saw Jessica lying on her bed. He could see her bruises on her back. Everything was coming at him. Then he saw Evan. Evan was walking right in front of him. Scott lunged at him.   
"Why did you do it to her man. She has never done anything to you?" Scott had Evan pinned on his back.  
"Did what man? Who are you talking about." That's when Scott realized it wasn't Evan. He didn't even know who this was. Scott got up and helped him up.  
"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." Scott said and walked away. He rubbed his hand through his hair. "What's happening? He asked to himself.  
"You're going crazy?" A voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Daisy. "She'll be ok. The doctors already said she would. You need to be strong for her."  
"He did this to her. She is hurting and it's all his fault." Scott said.  
"She wouldn't be this way if someone would have told." Daisy said and turned and walked away.  
Authors note ~ I want to apologize for what I wrote about the reviews. I don't take any of it back but it was rude. I don't mind you giving me a bad review but don't give me one because I don't have a lot of Shelby. I'm sorry for the rudeness I was having a bad day.  



	7. Chapter Seven-The final Chapter

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"Jessica, Jessica sweetie come on wake up." Jessica felt someone shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sophie standing there. She smiled a little. "Hey, I've got some good news for you. Your parents are taking Jared out of the school and Evan is getting kicked out." Sophie said. She rubbed Jessica's hand.  
"When I go back to Horizon?" Jessica asked.  
"In a few days." Sophie said.  
"Where's Scott?" Jessica asked.  
"He's at Horizon. You'll see him when you get out." Sophie said. Jessica was too tired and sore to try to talk her into letting Scott come to see her. She just closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Sophie rubbed her hand and walked out of the room.  
Everything went pretty much back to normal back at Horizon. Evan was leaving the same day Jessica came back and Jared was already gone. Scott and Shelby were still fighting. She would try talking to him but his mind was set of Jessica and if she was ok or not. He loved Shelby and wanted to be with her but the time wasn't right, right now.  
"Ok Cliffhangers, as you all know, Jessica is coming back today. I believe you are all aware of what happened to her." Peter began saying.  
"Oh Peter I never told them, I thought you did." Sophie said.  
"Ok uh, you all know the relationship between Jessica and Evan, well that relationship turned violent and she was sent to the hospital. She is coming back today. Her wounds are still not healed. Her lip is still a little busted and her two black eyes are started to go away. The swelling of her face as gone down and the bruises on her back and arms are gone." Peter said. "Roger is on his way back with her." Peter said.  
Everyone sat there with blank expressions on their face. None of them knew what happened, not even Shelby. The only ones that weren't shocked were Daisy and Scott.  
"Anything any of you would like to say?" Peter asked.   
"What's going to happen to Evan?" Juliette said. She wasn't concerned about him; she was scared he would still be around.  
"He is going home and to boot camp." Peter said. "His dad is picking him up today." Just then a horn honked. Roger had drove up with Jessica. Scott jolted out the door and saw her get out of the car. He ran and hugged her.  
"Are you ok? I'm so sorry Jessica. I'm so sorry." He kept saying to her. She hugged him back.  
"It's ok, I'm fine." She said and rubbed his back. He pulled away and looked at her. How could he hurt her like this?  
"Jessica, I need you in my office in 10 minutes ok?" Peter asked.  
"Ok." Jessica said as everyone crowded around her to make sure she was ok, everyone except Shelby. She walked away.  
After a few minutes, Jessica and Scott headed to Peter's office. Shelby saw Evan walking to Peter's office.  
"Hey Evan?" Shelby called. He turned and looked at her and grinned.  
"Well what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked and walked up to her. He was carrying his bags. She smiled sweetly when he got up to her. Then punched him in the jaw. He fell back and looked at her with anger. He got up and got read to hit her when Scott ran up and got between them.  
"Hey you guys, not now all right?" He stood between them and Shelby walked away while Evan picked up his bags and shook his head. He took a double glance at Jessica. He saw her face and what he had did to her. He shook his head in disgust and walked to Peter's office. The tears in her eyes whelped up.  
"Jessica what's wrong? Don't worry about him, he's leaving." Scott said.  
"Did you see how he looked at me? He did this to me and he can't even look at me. He made me ugly and now he's just walking away like he didn't do it." She said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Hey no, you are not ugly. Your still one of the most prettiest I've ever seen." He took her hand and she grinned a little. He was upset too. He knew she was right. He did this to her and now he was just going to leave and get away with it. Scott hated that.   
Scott sat with Jessica outside of Peter's office. Jessica was a little nervous. She knew she wasn't in trouble with Peter but she knew she would have to sit with Evan in his office and be questioned. She wasn't sure if she could handle that right now. Scott put his arm around her.  
"Jessica you can come on in." Jessica stood up and looked at Scott. "Can Scott come in?" Jessica asked.  
"If that's what you want?" Peter said. Scott walked into the office with Jessica and stood behind the chair she sat in. He put his hands on her shoulders.   
"Jessica, according to Evan, you hit attack him in your dorm and he hit you in defense. Is this true?" Peter asked. Jessica looked at Evan. He glanced at her and then back to Peter. Evan's dad was in there. He was a big man. Jessica was so scared to answer.  
"It's ok Jessi, just tell them what you told me." Scott said.  
"He hit me first. I hit him in defense." Jessica said.  
"That little skank is lying." Evan's father said.  
"Mr. Copeland, please let us work this out." Peter said.  
"She's lying." Evan said. "Why would I hit her?" Evan said.  
"Peter she is obviously lying, I mean look at her. She was with my son and now she's with this... slob." Mr. Copeland said in an outrage.  
"Yeah you're right, he hit me in defense. He did this to me and put me in the hospital in defense. How could I hurt him? He is so much stronger and bigger than me." Jessica stood up and yelled to Evan's dad.   
"It's ok Jessica calm down." Peter said. Scott put his hands back on her shoulders and she sat back down.   
"Mr. Copeland, we have a student that saw him hitting Jessica and her screaming for mercy." Peter said.  
"My son has only been here for a month and you're already accusing him of hurting her." Mr. Copeland argued.  
"Your son has a history of violence and I remember your wife telling me that he hit a former girlfriend." Peter said.  
"So... what does that have to do with anything?" He asked.  
"Do the math, he hurt her." Scott yelled.  
"Scott this isn't your battle. You're just here for Jessica." Peter said.  
"So what now?" Mr. Copeland asked.  
"I think it would be best if you remove Evan from the school." Peter said.  
"No, if he isn't here the court said he has to go to boot camp for two years. I don't want to take him out." Mr. Copeland said.  
"You don't have a choice. I told him the rules and he broke them. I told him no violence and he used it on a young lady and put her in a hospital. I'm kicking your son out of Horizon." Peter said. Evan lowered his head and Mr. Copeland knew there was nothing he could do. Jessica smiled and walked out of the office with Scott. Shelby was waiting out there.  
"Are you ok Jessi?" She asked.  
"I am now that Evan is leaving." Shelby hugged Jessica and looked at Scott. He took her hand and hugged her. They walked away hand in hand and Jessica walked to Daisy.  
"He's leaving Horizon." She said with a grin. "It's because of your help. Because you came in and saw what happened. Thank you so much Dais." Jessica hugged Daisy and walked to her dorm to start a new journal entry.  
'Scott's with Shelby and I'm without Evan. This is the perfect ending to a scary story.'  
  
~THE END~  
  



End file.
